Zohair Abdul Mohammed Al-Shorabi
| place_of_birth = Taiz, Yemen | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 569 | group = | alias = Zohair Mohammed Said Zohair Abdul Mohammed al Shorabi Abu Bara Suhail Abdu Anam Suhail Abdoh Anam | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Zuhail Abdo Anam Said al Sharabi is a citizen of Yemen held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 569. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that he was born in 1977, in Taiz, Yemen. As of March 25, 2010, 2009, Zuhail Abdo Anam Said al Sharabi has been held at Guantanamo for seven years 10 months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Nawaf Fahad Al Otaibi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 11 February 2005. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Al-Shorabi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Associated Press acquired a copy of the unclassified dossier prepared for Al-Shorabi's Tribunal, and made it available for download.unclassified dossier (.pdf) from Zohair Abdul Mohammed Al-Shorabi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, September 30, 2004, page 12 Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Zuhail Abdo Anam Said Al Sharabi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 25 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Zohair Mohammed Said's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 12 October 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript There is no record that al Sharabi chose to participate in his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Five: Captured in Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 29, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Living people Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1977 births Category:People from Ta'izz